


gradual, rather than steep or sudden

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan: pretty isn't weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gradual, rather than steep or sudden

Susan was Peter's spymaster, and occasionally Peter's spy; it never seemed to occur to anyone that the lovely young woman to whom they were spilling their secrets (all unknowing) might be the elder queen of Narnia.

Susan can't be queen of England, but she means to get as close as she can to what she once had, and no one dreams that the lovely young woman to whom they're spilling their secrets (all unknowing) might be a spy for the king of England.

No one looks past the silk-gloved hand and the silken black hair to see the spine of steel, the knives in each boot, the legs that once kicked in an assassin's head.


End file.
